


Night at the lodge

by Squirrels_have_hands



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Board Games, Drabble, Everybody loves Shuichi, Movie Night, Multi, Nail Polish, One Shot, Poly-cule, Polyamory, Self-Indulgent, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrels_have_hands/pseuds/Squirrels_have_hands
Summary: They play games, paint nails, watch a movie and cuddle.that's all this is.





	Night at the lodge

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for one (1) person and that was me bc 2019 is the year of self-care, but i wanted to share it so here

Snow fluttered to the ground outside the lodge, a calming sensation running through Shuichi as he watched through the window.... until the bickering of his friends picked up in the background

“You’re such a meanie Kaito!”

“You skipped me!”

“T-that’s no reason to y-yell” 

The fake cries of Kokichi rang through the large room. Officially interrupting his peaceful evening. Turning around, he faced his lodge-mates who were playing a classic,

Uno.

Well, most of them, Himiko, Angie and Tsumugi were painting each other's nails as Tenko watched jealously. The sight made him chuckle. 

Kiibo was banned from playing card games.. And strategy games since he was a robot and could technically cheat -even though Shuichi couldn’t picture it- and was sitting off to the side with Kaede.

He stood up from his seat near the window and stepped back into the conversation. Chatter of different themes echoing in the large main room. But he decided to tune into the group playing Uno, seeing as Tenko would probably throw him for even coming close to her. And The Kiibo-Kaede group seemed engulfed in music talk, Kiibo functioning as a on-the-go music player since his newest update. 

“Kiyo, it’s your turn. Ya lost in memories of all the weird crap you’ve done?” Miu practically yelled at the darker-haired guy.

“No, it’s Maki’s turn, maybe *you* should pay attention” She in turn cowered like normal. Shrinking in her chair.

Maki threw out a red 4 and claimed her victory by quietly calling out “Uno”.

A hand came down on her back, making her jump a little

“Nice job Maki roll!” Kaito said loudly. She proceeded to sink into her seat, 

The group moved on to a movie, everybody joining in, all of the blankets and sleeping bags were dragged out. And seeing as there weren’t couches -only chairs- so they all ended up together on the floor, the respective couples and poly-cule cuddling. Shuichi was awkwardly laying between Kiibo and Kaito. And he fell asleep first, missing all of Titanic, unfortunately, sleeping through Kaito's dramatic performance of ‘my heart will go on’.

After it ended, nobody wanted to get up. So they ended up staying there all night. falling asleep in a warm cuddle pile


End file.
